Sieghart in Real World
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Dan dimulailah cerita ini, sebuah kisah mengenai kehidupan Aerknard Sieghart, sang Pahlawan Legendaris dari Kanavan -Highlander terakhir, yang harus sanggup beradaptasi dalam dunia nyata nan serba modern dimana ia diposisikan sebagai orang desa terpencil yang baru pertama kali datang ke kota metropolitan era abad 21...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hallo! Sudah lama saya tidak kembali bermain di fandom GC, ya? Lol! Tapi, karena saya main GC di hp (GCM), saya kembali dapat feels dan ingin sedikit berkontribusi pada fandom terpertama saya, Grand Chase! Kira-kira sudah tiga atau empat tahun saya keluar dari fandom ini idk juga tapi yeah... I really miss this fandom!**

 **Fanfict ini sebenernya pertama kali publish dalam bahasa inggris, tapi, saya delete sewaktu rombak akun ffn saya ini. Fict GC saya hapus dan... jika Anda cek history fict saya, di situs ini yang pertama kali dipublish adalah Tales of Steel Flower Princess dari fandom DW lol.**

 **Fanfict ini pun saya publish karena seorang sohib FB saya, sebut saja nama tersangkanya itu Cirer, yang juga fans Sieg-jiji ternyata, sangat look forward cerita ini so yeah~**

 **Then, cerita ini dibuka dengan POV dari OC (yang jadi main character) fict ini, Willington (oke terdengar seperti parodi dari merek jam itu...). Willington ini lelaki, dan informasi lainnya bisa dilihat di fictnya sendiri www *tbh saya sendiri lupa* #akibatpilihkasihterhadapOC #tolongjanganditiru**

 **BTW sekedar peringatan, para readers harap berhati-hati karena saya tidak akan menuliskan [end of *sekian* POV] dll. TBH, not my style hahaha!**

 **So yeah, let's start the story! Hope you like it and thanks for those yang telah meninggalkan review buat fict ini!**

 **...**

 **Warning: Modern AU, plot 'character dragged to real world', MAJOR OC insertion, OOC-Typo and Crossovers may exist etc**

 **...**

 **A translated (and rewrite?) version of [Sieghart in Real World], proudly presented by Kaien-Aerknard.**

* * *

 **[Sieghart in Real World]**

 **Chapter 1: The Legendary Hero's Arrival... Because of an 'Accident'?**

Namaku Willington, salam kenal. Kau boleh memanggilku 'Will' atau... 'Tuan Will'! Hahaha! Oke, hanya bercanda... Aku hanyalah seorang murid SMA biasa, talentaku tidak ada yang menonjol dan tidak memiliki kekuatan magis ataupun bertarung seperti yang biasa dimiliki oleh karakter game genre fantasi.

Huh? Kalian ingin mengetahui lebih mengenai diriku?

Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, tidak ada yang spesial dari diriku. Manusia normal berusia 15 tahun dan tidak terlalu pintar. Hobiku adalah bermain game, jika dikategorikan, aku adalah _gamer_ kelas menengah. Tidak terlalu _hardcore_. Game dan karakter favoritku? Hmm... harus kuakui Grand Chase adalah game favoritku dan, si Manusia Abadi bernama Sieghart itulah karakter favoritku.

Kawan-kawanku semua memanggilnya 'Kakek Kungkang' atau 'Invertebrata' karena ia itu pemalas. SANGAT. PEMALAS. Terkadang aku membayangkan bagaimana jika ia hidup dalam dunia ini, bukan dalam game? Saking fokusnya membayangkan kehidupan seorang Aerknard Sieghart di dunia nyata, aku hilang konsentrasi dalam pelajaran dan selalu tertangkap basah melamun di kelas. Pada akhirnya, aku digiring ke luar kelas atau yang terburuk -ruang detensi. Menyebalkan, memang, tetapi semua itu salahku juga.

Kawan-kawanku hanya tertawa ketika aku membahas perihal ini. 'Bagaimana karakter dari game bisa hidup di dunia nyata? Mereka hanyalah program untuk kita mainkan di game!', hal itulah yang selalu mereka katakan padaku. Aku hanya diam, tidak merasa marah. Itu adalah realitanya.

Dan pada hari itu... semuanya berubah menjadi kenyataan...

 **-Dan dimulailah cerita ini, sebuah kisah mengenai kehidupan Aerknard Sieghart, sang Pahlawan Legendaris dari Kanavan -Highlander terakhir, yang harus sanggup beradaptasi dalam dunia nyata nan serba modern dimana ia diposisikan sebagai orang desa terpencil yang baru pertama kali datang ke kota metropolitan era abad 21...-**

"Ha! Makan ini!" aku menekan tombol Z dan menggunakan jurus ke-2 Ares, membunuh semua yang ada di hadapanku. Satu pukulan saja, tengkorak-tengkorak ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Hanya debu saja!

"Will! Sudah cukup mainnya! Besok, kau ada tes fisika! Cepat matikan komputernya dan mulailah belajar!"

Ah! Sial! Kenapa harus pada saat sedang melawan Kamiki? Baiklah, aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Ibu-ku. Lagipula, besok aku bisa main lagi. Hanya tersisa satu fragment lagi untuk mendapatkan Mari. Kuputuskan untuk _off_ , mematikan komputer dan belajar untuk ulangan besok. Heh, jika aku berhasil mendapatkan nilai 90 dalam tes ini, aku akan diberikan uang jajan lebih. Tidak buruk, hahaha!

 _ArahazanWill: Off dulu. Besok ada tes._

 _Rockstarz: K. /Bye!/_

Kugerakan krusor mouse ke tombol _exit_ di pojok kanan bagian atas layar. Ketika aku hendak menekan tombol _mouse_ , ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada layar komputer, tidak, lebih tepat game-nya yang nampaknya bermasalah. Tangan kanan Sieghart-ku diselimuti oleh cahaya putih. Aneh. Aku tidak pernah melihat _bug_ seperti ini sebelumnya. Mungkinkah _bug_ baru pasca _update_ kemarin?

Secara naluri, tanganku menyentuh monitor. Tiba-tiba, tanganku ditarik ke dalam. Secara refleks, kutarik tanganku, melawan entah apa yang berusaha menarikku ke dalam komputer. Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?! Apakah komputer ini tiba-tiba menjadi mahluk hidup dan berusaha memakanku?! Ah! Tidak, tidak! Pastinya karena terlalu memikirkan bagaimana cara melawan Arme-nya si Chen!

" _What the hell_?!"

Sepasang kakiku turut membantuku, sedikti demi sedikit, tanganku mulai keluar dari layar berhantu ini. Kemudian, kurasakan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam erat tanganku. Gila! Komputer apa ini?! Apakah sudah diberi mantera hitam duluan oleh pemilik sebelumnya?! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku masih mau hidup! Aku tidak ingin mati sebelum mendapatkan Viona!

Kali ini, kaki kananku memijak pinggiran meja, memberikan daya tarik lebih sehingga tanganku berhasil keluar dalam kondisi utuh.

 **"BRAK!"**

Alhasil oleh kekuatan yang berlebih, sesuai hukum Newton... ah! Sudahlah! Intinya kepalaku membentur pinggiran kasur yang ada di belakangku. Kuusap bagian kepala yang terbentur, meringis sakit. Sial... aku harus cepat ambil obat untuk mengobati benjol ini...

Tidak sampai di situ saja kejutan dari komputer magis ini. Ia tiba-tiba meledak. Beruntung, tidak ada korban jiwa dalam peristiwa ini karena ledakannya hanya sebuah ledakan kecil. Kurasa sekringnya putus. Aku diam sejenak, lalu memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Kudapati seorang pria berambut hitam dan berpakaian ala butler -baiklah, aku sendiri tidak tahu cara menjabarkannya. Aku bukan Fashionista yang tahu banyak tentang jenis pakaian- merebah di atas lantai. Tepat di sisinya, sebilah pedang terbaring. Syok-ku semakin menjadi. Pria ini tidaklah asing.

Pria dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan, mengenakan bando ungu, berpakaian ala butler dan bersenjatakan pedang.

Dia adalah...

"Sie-... Sieghart?!"

Ia mengerang pelan, mulai kembali sadar. Perlahan ia bangkit ke posisi duduk, celingukan melihat kiri dan kanan. Ya, tidak diragukan lagi bahwa dia adalah Aerknard Sieghart, sang Pahlawan Legendaris dari Kanavan...

"Ba-...bagaimana bisa..."

"Hah? Dimana ini?"

Aku bisa melihat jelas bahwa ia bingung akan sekitarnya. Tidak heran, ini adalah dunia modern berteknologi canggih, bukan sebuah dunia yang kuno seperti Aernas, kecuali untuk Kounat.

Ia menoleh padaku. "Siapa kau?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Sieghart!" seruku. "Bagaimana bisa kau keluar dari monitor?!"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan sesuatu yang SUDAH PASTI tidak kuketahui!? Bukankah kau yang menarikku keluar dari duniaku!" nampaknya, ia sangat... sangat... marah. "Dan, kuharap kau bisa mengembalikanku ke Aernas!"

"Maaf! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, apalagi untuk mengembalikanmu ke dalam game itu!"

Ia menyambar kerah kemejaku, menatapku tajam. "Aku tidak butuh alasanmu! Bawa aku kembali, atau..." ia memperlihatkan padaku kepal tangannya. Aku menelan ludah. Meskipun Sieghart sebenarnya spesialis _status defense_ , tetapi, pukulannya tak kalah menyakitkan.

"Mau kau pukul aku sampai matipun, mau kau melemparku ke dalam mulut Kaze'aze, mau kau jadikan aku tameng hidup saat melawan Baldinar, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membawamu kembali!"

"Ayolah! Aku tahu kau pasti memiliki kekuatan seperti Arme atau Ley! Atau setidaknya, kemampuan seperti Mari!"

"Aku ini hanyalah manusia biasa! Tanpa kekuatan magis serta pengetahuan mengenai teknologi Kounat! Dan, mau kau cari dimanapun, di dunia ini TIDAK ada yang seperti di dunia kalian!"

Ia membisu selama beberapa saat. Sieghart menghela napas, melepaskanku. Lalu ia duduk di kasurku. Meski ia mencoba menyembunyikannya, aku tahu ia sedang bingung dan bersedih.

"Semuanya tengah menungguku..." ucapnya. "Dan sekali lagi, aku harus berstatuskan 'hilang' seperti enam ratus tahun yang lalu..."

Ironisnya, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk karakter favoritku ini. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, menepuk pundak kanannya, tersenyum. Seminimalnya, kuharap tindakanku bisa mengangkat mood-nya sedikit.

"Mungkin... semua ini memang salahku, Sieghart."

"Nah..." Sieghart bangkit, tersenyum. Tangan kanannya menepuk kepalaku. "Setelah dipikir lagi, semua ini bukan salahmu," ia terkekeh. "Ini hanyalah kecelakaan. Dan tenang saja, aku tidak bisa mati. Jadi, aku bisa bersantai-santai dahulu di dunia baru ini sebelum mencari jalan pulang!" ia tertawa.

...Dasar Sieghart...

Mendadak, pintu didobrak. Kami menoleh, melihat wajah asam Ibu yang tak lagi bisa dideskripsikan. Sial!

"Will! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini!" ia menoleh pada Sieghart. "Dan siapa dia!"

"I-... Ibu... aku bisa jelaskan..."

"Apakah dia perampok?!"

"Apa? Aku?" Sieghart menunjuk diri sendiri, semakin bingung. "Aku bukan perampok, nen-"

Kubungkam Sieghart dengan bantalku sebelum satu kata terlarang itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Ibu! Dia adalah temanku! Dia datang kemari untuk membantuku belajar, bukankah begitu... errr... Aerknard...?"

Sieghart rupanya mengerti isyarat yang kuberikan. Ia mengangguk. "Ya. Aku adalah temannya."

"Oh?" aku tahu Ibu-ku masih belum percaya. "Kalau begitu, darimana dia masuk? Aku tidak mendengar bell atau suara pintu depan dibuka semenjak tadi."

"Umm... Soal itu... aku yang membukakan pintu. Saat ia datang, kau sedang tidur."

"Ah... begitu rupanya," wajahnya melembut, menampilkan seulas senyum ramah. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku adalah-"

"Aerknard! Ibu, sekarang aku hendak belajar jadi, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami untuk sementara?"

"Baiklah. Kutitipkan dia padamu, Aerknard," ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami.

Kami saling menatapi satu sama lain.

"...Baiklah, setidaknya, hal ini sudah beres," aku berbalik, mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari dalam tas. Aku duduk di hadapan meja belajar, sementara Sieghart kembali duduk di atas kasur.

"Jadi, ceritakan tentang dirimu, hai, bocah yang tidak kukenal."

Aku menghadap ke arahnya, mendapatinya sedang bermalas-malasan di atas kasur. ...Memang dasar seorang Sieghart... "Namaku Willington. Kau boleh memanggilku Will."

"Oh, salam kenal. Namaku-"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kau siapa. Aerknard Sieghart dari Grand Chase, seorang Highlander dan kau adalah manusia abadi. Kau adalah kakeknya Elesis dari entah berapa generasi yang lalu dan senang mencari masalah dengan si _Knight_. Satu lagi, kau adalah orang paling malas dalam tim Grand Chase."

"Wow," ia bertepuk tangan. "Kau tahu banyak tentangku, bahkan kemalasanku! Hahaha!"

"Jujur saja, aku adalah _fans_ berat-mu."

"Wow... Pastinya, kau tahu bahwa kau harus melayaniku seperti para pelayan di rumahku. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah banyak yang sepertimu?"

"Tidak tahu. Tetapi, dari kabar yang kuterima, kau memenangkan banyak hati gamer perempuan."

Sieghart bangkit, berdiri di hadapan cermin lemari baju. "Oh! Cermin! Cermin! Beritahu siapa yang tertampan di Aernas!" monolog-nya. "Anda, Tuan Sieghart yang Agung..."

 _Pokerface_ adalah _meme_ yang tepat untuk kupasang di wajahku saat ini. Ia mulai berkeliling, memeriksa apapun yang ada di dalam kamar. Lemari baju, etalase berisi figur-figur, jendela, saklar di tembok, lampu di langit-langit dan komputer yang telah rusak. Ia mengambil iPhone-ku yang tergeletak di atas meja, membolak-baliknya beberapa kali. Ia terlihat kagum terhadap barang itu, yang adalah sebuah smartphone pasaran.

"Benda apa ini?"

"Benda itu namanya _smartphone_. Mereknya Apple dan jenisnya iPhone."

" _Smartphone_? Apple? iPhone?"

"Nah... ceritanya panjang. Aku tidak sanggup menceritakan semuanya jadi, ada baiknya kau cari tahu sendiri."

Ia kembali mengamatinya. Sepertinya, Sieghart tertarik padanya. Ia menekan tombol di bawah layar, terkejut ketika layar tiba-tiba menyala.

"Whoa!" ia melempar iPhone ke kasur. "Kekuatan sihir apa itu?"

Mau menertawakan, salah. Aku hanya bisa memaklumi reaksinya, tertawa geli dalam hati. Orang yang di hadapanku ini, karakter Grand Chase favoritku, tidak lebih dari orang desa terpencil yang baru pertama kali ke kota metropolitan dan menyaksikan kecanggihan teknologi zaman modern ini. Kuambil iPhone itu, memperlihatkan caranya untuk membuka kunci layar. Kemudian, aku menekan ikon aplikasi kamera, mengganti opsinya menjadi kamera depan. Saking kagumnya, ia tidak bereaksi apapun. Benar-benar ketinggalan zaman.

"Wow! Wajahku tampan sekali!" ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Kutekan tombol kamera, memotretwajahnya. Aku memperlihatkan hasil foto, Sieghart semakin kehabisan kata-katanya.

"Mau main?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

Kuserahkan iPhone kepada Sieghart, membiarkannya bermain-main dengan kamera. Tidak masalah bagiku memori penuh oleh foto-foto narsisnya karena itulah yang kuharapkan. Foto-foto Sieghart asli, bukan screenshot dari game. Tanpa sengaja ia keluar dari aplikasi kamera. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia menggeser laman, menekan ikon game fruit ninja.

"Ini apa?"

"Itu game Fruit Ninja. Biasanya kumainkan bersama kawan-kawanku."

"Fruit Ninja?"

"Biar kutunjukkan padamu cara memainkannya."

Sieghart menyerahkan iPhone kepadaku. Permainan dimulai dengan sebuah nanas yang muncul dari bawah. Kutarik jariku, menebas nanas menjadi dua potong. Kemudian, tiga buah datang didampingi dengan sebuah bom. Dengan hati-hati, aku menebas ketiga buah, mendapatkan triple combo. Kulirik Sieghart, mendapatinya sekali lagi menaruh ketertarikan besar terhadap apa yang tengah kulakukan. Tebas sini tebas sana, dapat combo, frenzy, double points, freeze dan critical hit. Pada akhir permainan, aku berhasil mengumpuklan 510 point.

"Menarik..." ucapnya disertai seulas seringai kecil.

"Mau coba?"

"Aku akan mendapatkan skor lebih tinggi darimu!" pamernya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!"

"Ha! Aku ini adalah pahlawan legendaris. Aku tidak akan kalah dari orang sepertimu."

Aku tertawa. "Oh, ya. Jangan sampai mengenai bom. Kalau kau kena, kau akan kehilangan sepuluh poin beserta semua buah yang ada."

Awal yang baik untuk seorang pemula. Sieghart berhasil mendapatkan lima combo di tebasan pertama dan triple combo di tebasan kedua. Poinnya sedikit demi sedikit bertambah, kekhawatiran muncul di dalam diriku. Sieghart tidak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya.

"Ha! Mudah sekali!"

Secara kebetulan, ia menebas bom, kehilangan sepuluh poinnya. Ia hampir saja melempar iPhone-ku. Kalau iPhone itu sampai lepas dari tangannya, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi. Meskipun demikian, aku malah terbahak-bahak. Ini mengingatkanku pada seorang teman yang berasal dari desa. Reaksinya sama seperti ini ketika ia memainkannya tahun lalu. Permainan diakhiri dengan 36 combo dilancarkan terhadap buah terakhir.

"Kau tidak buruk untuk amatir," pujiku. "Kau bisa mendapatkan 36 combo dari buat itu!"

Sieghart tertawa, mengembalikan iPhone kepadaku.

"Oke, kau menang, Sieghart."

"Sesuai gelarku sebagai pahlawan legendaris," pamernya sembari merebah malas di atas kasur.

Aku hanya mendengus. Ternyata, Aerknard Sieghart adalah seorang teman yang mengasyikan. Baiklah, waktunya untuk belajar. Aku mengambil buku fisika, mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?"

"Belajar. Aku ada tes fisika besok."

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?"

" _Well_... aku perlu berkonsentrasi di sini jadi, ada baiknya kau tidur saja. Aku yakin kau lelah setelah semua ini," kataku sambil menghitung denga kalkulator. Harus kuakui, agak sulit untuk fokus ketika ada karakter yang kudambakan di sisiku. Berselang beberapa menit kemudian, suara dengkuran memenuhi ruang kamar yang sepi. Aku mengendap-endap keluar kamar, berjalan ke lantai bawah. Kutemui Ibu-ku yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Ibu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Ini tentang Aerknard."

"Oh? Anak itu?" Ibu tersenyum padaku. "Ada apa, sayang?"

"Umm... bolehkah ia tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu? Aerknard... dia... berasal dari luar kota dan tinggal di kos dekat sekolah. Tetapi, atapnya jebol kemarin dan untuk sementara, ia tidak tahu harus tinggal dimana."

"Ah... begitu rupanya," Ibu manggut-manggut. "Baiklah, aku yakin Aerknard juga bisa membantumu jadi, tidak masalah. Ada kamar kosong di sebelah kamarmu, akan kubersihkan setelah memasak. Ibu yakin Ayah juga tidak keberatan."

"Terima kasih, Ibu!" aku merangkulnya. "Aku sayang padamu!" dan setelahnya, aku berlari ke atas. Saking gembiranya, aku membangunkan Sieghart, memberitahu padanya bahwa ia boleh tinggal di rumah kami sampai Sieghart bisa beradaptasi di dunia ini. Ah! Betapa senangnya seorang pahlawan legendaris kini tinggal di rumahku!

Setelah makan malam, aku mengantar Sieghart ke kamar barunya. Dan seperti yang bisa diduga, yang pertama diincarnya adalah kasur. Ia menghela napas, bahagia.

"Ah... empuk dan hangat..."

...Dasar pahlawan termalas... Aku heran ia bisa menyelamatkan dunia dengan sifat seperti itu dalam dirinya.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **WWW! Baiklah! Sekian untuk chapter pertama! Stay tuned and thanks a lot for the reviews you left!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: WWWW Senangnya si pelaku meninggalkan review wwww! Dan thank you sooo much buat fave serta follownya, terutama untuk Cirer yang udah jadi reviewer serta follower pertama fict gaje ini! And thanks buat Ming-hime telah menjadi reviewer ke-2!**

 **Saya harap se-OOC-nya Kakek Kungkang- maksud saya, Kakek Sieghart... Baiklah, saya ralat. Saya harap se-OOC-nya AERKNARD SIEGHART YANG GANTENG (tuh biar seneng lu Gladiator playboy!) di fict ini, masih fit buat sosok seorang Sieghart yang playboy nan narsis.**

 **Wokey! Langsung ke chapter selanjutnya dan kali ini, kehormartan POV diserahkan pada kakek... setidaknya, sampai titik-titik pembatas LOLOLOLOL**

 **Hope you enjoy this piece of fanfiction!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Suara kicauan terdengar nyaring, menandakan bahwa matahari sudah terbit di ufuk timur. Perlahan, kubuka sepasang mataku, langit-langit kamar mulai terlihat jelas. Kepalaku terasa begitu berat. Ah... mengapa gaya gravitasi kasur di pagi hari begitu kuat dibanding saat malam hari, hmm? Pada dasarnya, aku bukanlah mahluk nokturnal, bukan pula mahluk diurnal. Hanya akan bangun di saat yang diinginkan atau saat keadaan genting.

Seandainya ini rumah sendiri, sudah kulanjutkan tidurku. Kupaksa diriku melawan rasa kantuk, bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Kutemukan si bocah bersama Ibunya berada di ruang makan, sedang menyantap sarapan. Will mengenakan setel pakaiaan yang aneh bagiku. Sebuah aktentas disandar pada salah satu kaki kursinya. Ah... apakah ini yang dinamakan 'seragam sekolah'? Dan seperti inikah seragam sekolah dunia nyata? Tidak beda jauh dari yang ada di Aernas.

"Yo," sapa Will. "Mau bergabung?"

Aku mengambil duduk di sebelah Will. Di hadapanku, ada sepiring sarapan yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Nasi dan daging yang dibungkus dalam telur dadar, seperti kue pie.

"Namanya Omelette. Aku yakin tidak satupun benua Aernas yang memilikinya."

"Apakah ini enak?"

"Kau meragukan masakan Ibu-ku?"

Satu suap masuk ke dalam mulutku. "Hei, tidak buruk. Kau ada kopi?"

"Di kabinet yang itu."

"Eh... tidak usah repot-repot, Aerknard. Biar aku yang membuatkannya untukmu," aku segera menghentikannya sebelum wanita ini sempat berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menyeduhnya sendiri."

Dua sendok makan bubuk kopi kutuang ke dalam cangkir, kemudian menyeduhnya dengan air panas. Tak lama kemudian, wangi kopi menyerbak keluar, memanjakan penciumanku.

"Tak kusangka orang yang suka tidur juga bisa suka kopi," canda Will.

Aku berbalik, duduk di sebelahnya. "Tidak ada salahnya, bukan?"

"Kau tahu? Kukira kau lebih menyukai susu karena ia bisa membantumu tidur."

...Hei, seharusnya kau yang menyukai susu, bocah. Aku sudah berumur lebih dari 600 tahun dan susu sudah tak pantas untukku. Kopi adalah minuman yang cocok untukku. _Well_ , meski kopi malah membuatku bangun, bukannya tidur.

Setelah beberapa menit, Will berdiri, mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar setelah pamit pada Ibunya. Sementara aku masih duduk di meja makan, menikmati secangkir kopi yang mulai dingin dan omelette yang tersisa setengah. Mungkin ada baiknya aku berkeliling agar tahu lebih banyak mengenai dunia serba baru serta aneh ini.

"Aerknard?"

Aku menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kau tidak berangkat ke sekolah?"

"...Aku tidak sekolah."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Err... aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya..."

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa saat. Ia tersenyum, manggut-manggut. Anggap saja ia paham dengan kondisiku.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku bersih-bersih?"

Hmm... aku memanglah pemalas tetapi, aku sudah berhutang banyak pada keluarga ini karena telah membiarkanku tinggal dan makan di sini tanpa membayar sepeser uangpun. Menolaknya tentu tidak sopan jadi, aku mengangguk, bersedia membantunya. Ia kelihatannya sangat senang.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah... komputer Will ada masalah sehingga harus dibawa ke tempat reparasi," jawabnya. "Aku tidak kuat membawanya dan suamiku sudah lama berangkat kerja."

"Oh... benda itu..." gumamku. "Jadi kotak aneh itu namanya komputer..."

Nampaknya, gumamanku terdengar olehnya. "Eh? Kau tidak tahu tentang komputer?"

"Ya... begitulah," aku terkekeh.

Lagi-lagi, ia memberikanku tatapan heran itu. Normal saja aku tidak tahu mengenai barang itu. Aku dari dunia yang berbeda, dimana yang tahu tentang peralatan canggih hanyalah mereka dari Kounat dan itu adalah Mari. Jika dipikir lagi, tidak mengherankan reaksi wanita ini. Mereka hidup dalam era modern dimana teknologi canggih sudah satu raga bersama mereka. Seakan tanpa teknologi, manusia di era ini tidak bisa hidup.

Sesudah membersihkan ruang makan, kami naik ke kamar Will. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang teknologi, namun setidaknya, aku tahu bahwa tali-tali berwarna hitam di samping komputer itu adalah yang dinamakan kabel listrik. Aku tahu setelah tanpa sengaja menginjak kabel listrik dari salah satu mesin Mari, menyebabkan mesin itu malfungsi. Teringatlah bagaimana Mari memarahiku dan memaksaku untuk membantunya memperbaiki mesin. Aku tertawa dalam hati kala mengingat masa-masa itu.

Wanita itu memintaku untuk membawa kotak hitam yang dinamai CPU. Dilihat dari ukurannya, nampaknya benda ini cukup ringan. Baiklah, aku tarik kata-kataku yang tadi. CPU ini sangat berat. Entah CPU-nya yang berat atau karena aku jarang sekali mengangkat barang berat? Ia memanduku perlahan turun ke lantai bawah, kemudian keluar dan meletakkan CPU di dalam sebuah transportasi yang aneh. Apakah ini kereta kuda? Mana kudanya?

Terlalu banyak benda aneh di dunia ini...

Setelah beberapa kali naik-turun, semua bagian komputer sudah dipindahkan ke dalam kereta yang dinamakan mobil. Aku menjatuhkan diriku ke permukaan sofa, kedua pundakku terasa nyeri dan lelah. Wanita itu keluar dari dapur, memberikanku segelas jus jeruk sebelum meninggalkanku untuk mengerjakan hal lainnya. Rasa segar jus jeruk seketika itu mengembalikan semangatku. Niat untuk berkeliling kembali terlintas dalam benak.

Aku menoleh ke jendela, melihat betapa cerahnya cuaca di luar sana. Matahari bersinar terang, tak ada awan putih yang melintas di angkasa biru; sebuah hari yang cocok untuk jalan-jalan. Berselang beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara mesin, diselingi bunyi bising yang mengilukan telinga, seperti yang biasa kudengar di Archemedia. Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama, menyadari bahwa suara deru mesin berbeda jauh dari apa yang sering kudengar di benua peperangan itu.

Aku menemui wanita itu, mengutarkan niatku untuk berkeliling. Ia mengizinkanku untuk keluar setelah aku mandi dan berganti pakaian. Setelan pakaian yang hari ini kukenakan begitu aneh dan... terkesan sederhana. Hanya baju katun berlengan pendek dan celana biru yang agak kaku ini. Tetapi, sisi baiknya adalah pakaian ini tidak membuatku kepanasan.

Dunia ini benar-benar berbeda dari Archemedia maupun Kounat yang kukenal. Banyak sekali benda asing di sekitarku. Kereta besi beroda empat atau lebih berlalu-lalang di jalanan, asapnya membuatku batuk sehingga aku masuk ke dalam sebuah toko, melihat keadaan jalan dari dalam. Di antara kereta besi, ada beberapa kendaraan aneh beroda dua.

Duniamu memiliki kendaraan yang sungguh aneh, Willington. Aku berjalan keluar, menelusuri trotoar, melihat lebih banyak benda-benda aneh. Kotak besi yang bisa mengeluarkan uang kertas, kaleng-kaleng yang kuduga berisi minuman dan terkadang makanan; dua kaca yang bisa bergeser sendiri ketika ada orang di depannya; kotak yang bisa membawa orang ke lantai atas dan seterusnya. Manusianya pun jauh lebih banyak dari Serdin dan Kanavan digabung, sungguh sibuk kota ini.

Suara bising mengejutkanku. Aku berbalik, melihat wajah marah orang-orang yang berada di dalam kendaraan aneh itu.

"Bocah! Menyingkirlah kau!" seru salah satunya. "Kau mengganggu jalanan!"

Aku tidak mengindahkannya dan berjalan masuk ke sebuah gang besar. Di sisi kiri dan kanan gang ini banyak toko yang menjual makanan kecil dan minuman. Makanan yang dipajang begitu menggoda. Sayang, aku tidak memiliki uang dunia ini sama sekali. Meminta dari keluarga Willington meskipun sedikit tetaplah tidak baik.

Langkahku terhenti saat aku menginjak secarik kertas. Aku mengambil kertas itu, mengamatinya. Tertera beberapa angka dan ada sekalimat bertuliskan 'bawa loteri ini jika kau memenangkannya ke lokasi berikut'. Loteri? Apa itu? Apakah kertas ini bisa memberikanku uang?

Aku membalik kertas loteri, menemukan peta yang menuntunku ke tempat dimana aku harus membawa loteri ini.

Sampailah aku di sebuah toko kecil. Aku mendekati nenek yang menjaga toko itu, memperlihatkannya kertas loteri. Ia mengamatinya sejenak, kemudian tersenyum padaku. Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas, menyodorkannya padaku.

"Kau menang lotre, anak muda."

Aku melongo. Aku? Menang?

"Kau bawa saja cek ini sebagai bukti ke bank yang ada di belakangmu itu," katanya. "Mereka akan memberikan uangnya padamu. Dan, ada baiknya kau segera membuat kartu debit juga."

"Kartu... debit?"

"Ah... Sepertinya kau pendatang baru," ia merongoh isi dompet, menarik keluar sebuah kartu. "Ini adalah kartu debit. Kau bisa memakainya di menis penarik uang atau yang lebih dikenal ATM. Seperti yang di sana."

Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuknya, melihat kotak ajaib yang bisa mengeluarkan uang. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, anak muda. Aku harap kau bisa menggunakan uangmu sesuai kebutuhan dan sisahkan sedikit untuk beramal."

"Terima kasih atas sarannya."

Dewi Fortuna, terima kasih banyak untuk berkah di hari yang sangat cerah ini! Aku bergegas menuju apa yang dinamakan bank, menukarkan kertas tersebut dan mendapat uang yang kelihatannya cukup banyak. Kemudian, aku meminta dibuatkan kartu ATM. Prosedurnya cukup rumit, namun semuanya dapat berjalan mulus.

Baiklah, selangkah lebih maju dalam mengejar ketertinggalan teknologi! Hmm... mungkin ada baiknya aku mengunjungi bocah itu di sekolahnya...

 **...**

"Berapa kecepatan bola sebelum menyentuh tanah?"

Fisika memang membuat kepalaku sakit. Aku menatap ke luar jendela, mengistirahat daguku di atas telapak tangan. Termenung. Bagaimana kabar Sieghart di rumah, ya...? Aku yakin ia hanya menjalankan rutinitasnya -tidur siang. Sesuatu mengenai kepalaku, secara refleks aku menoleh, mendapati guruku sudah siap mengamuk.

"Willington! Lagi-lagi kau mengkhayal!" tanyanya.

Aku membisu kala ditertawai oleh teman-temanku.

"Diam!" ia menggebrak mejanya. Kelas langsung hening. "Willington! Ambil kapur itu dan kerjakan soal ini!"

Aku memutar bola mata, membungkuk untuk mengambil kapur itu dan berjalan mendekati papan tulis. Ketika aku hendak menuliskan rumus, suara teriakan memenuhi ruang kelas. Apa gerangan yang tengah terjadi? Semua siswi berdiri di balik jendela, berteriak-teriak ala fangirl, apakah ada artis KPop lewat di depan sekolah?

"Kyaaaa! Siapa pria tampan itu?!" teriak salah seorang diantara mereka.

"Tidak tahu! Mungkin murid baru?"

Rasa penasaran kian menghantuiku, didampingi oleh sebuah firasat aneh. Aku bergabung di antara mereka, melihat seseorang yang sangat, sangat tidak asing berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa?!" aku berlari keluar dari kelas, segera menemuinya.

Ia berdiri di sana, ketenangan melukis wajahnya. "Oh? Sedang jam istirahat, bocah?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bodoh!? Cepat kau pulang dan bantu Ibu-ku!"

"Ya... tugasnya sudah selesai jadi, tidak ada salahnya 'kan, mengunjungi kawanku di sekolah?"

"Well, aku merasa tersanjung atas pengakuan itu tetapi, kau harus pulang sekarang!"

"Hei, hei, aku baru saja sampai. Setidaknya, biar aku lihat-lihat..."

"TIDAK YA TIDAK! Cepat kau pulang atau-"

 **"KRINGGGG!"**

...Sial...

Aku berbalik, melihat kerumunan siswi perempuan berlarian ke arah kami. Begitu mengerikan pemandangan ini. Mereka berteriak-teriak girang, menyerukan 'PRIA TAMPAAAAANNN!' sepanjang lari.

"Wow. Siapa mereka? Fans-mu? Padahal aku jauh lebih bertampang dibandingmu."

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menarik Sieghart, kabur dari kerumunan siswi yang sudah dapat disamakan sebagai hiu kelaparan. Tidak, lebih tepatnya karena aku membawa lari Sieghart, mereka adalah lebah-lebah yang marah sarangnya dibawa lari.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mati, lari lebih cepat, Kungkang!"

"Hei! Lihatlah siapa yang bicara, bocah!"

Terserah! Jangan bilang aku belum memperingatkanmu! Aku sengaja menikung memasuki sebuah ruang kelas, membiarkan Sieghart 'menikmati' dulu status barunya sebagai idola sekolah. Aku ada urusan mengenai guild war bersama kawan-kawanku.

Sieghart, kudoakan keselamatanmu dan semoga kembali dalam kondisi utuh dan sehat sentosa.

"Tuan Tampan! Ayo! Nikahi aku!" seru mereka serempak.

Sebuah desahan keluar dari mulutku. Sieghart, semoga kau selamat.

 **...**

Aerknard Sieghart, sang Pahlawan Legendari Kanavan, Highlander terakhir, kini terjepit dalam sebuah situasi yang sangat mengancam nyawa. Ia masih dikejar-kejar oleh para siswi, semakin jauh ia berlari, semakin bertambah pula pengejarnya. Sieghart menelan ludah, panik. Ia berdoa-doa Mari muncul sekarang juga dan menyelamatkannya dari situasi menegangkan ini.

Oh, ya, ini bukan Aernas.

"MARIIIIIII!" pekiknya dalam hati.

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak boleh terus begini!_ Sieghart dengan gesit menyela di antara kerumunan murid, lincahnya bagai kancil menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia mengumpulkan kekuatannya, berusaha memadatkannya menjadi sepasang pedang. Setidaknya, cara ini bisa menakut-nakuti mereka. Ia mengacungkan tangan kanannya, barulah saat itu menyadari bahwa ia tidak tengah menggenggam sepasang pedangnya. Tangan kosong. Sieghart membelalak tidak percaya.

"A... Apa yang... Apakah karena aku berada di dunia ini, kekuatanku juga hilang di saat yang bersamaan?!" batinnya.

Kerumunan siswi yang mengejarnya berhenti tidak jauh darinya.

"Dan di saat seperti ini pula!"

Tidak memiliki opsi lain, ia kembali melarikan diri dari maut. Dan pada saat kritis inilah, ia kembali bertemu dengan orang yang telah membawanya (secara tidak langsung) ke dunia nyata, Willington. Sieghart langsung menyambar lengannya, kotak makan siang siswa itu jatuh ke lantai, tertinggal begitu saja. Willington hanya bisa pasrah meratapi makan siangnya yang malang dan perutnya yang apes pada siang cerah ini.

Para siswi menyerah ketika bel tanda masuk berdering. Sieghart dan Willington ambruk, duduk saling memunggungi di bawah sebatang pohon, mengatur napasnya yang sudah terputus-putus. Si Highlander memberikan saputangan pada kawannya, menyuruhnya untuk menghapus keringat.

"Will, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ucapnya ketika napas kembali stabil.

"Hmm? Kau menikmati dunia ini?"

Sieghart terkekeh. "Tetapi, bukan hal itu yang ingin kukatakan," keduanya berbalik, menghadap satu sama lain. Wajah Sieghart berubah serius kala ia berkata, "Aku telah kehilangan kekuatanku."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, terjadi keheningan canggung.

"...Tolong ulangi sekali lagi."

Sieghart menghela napas. "Aku. Kehilangan. Kekuatanku."

"...BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

"Entahlah," Sieghart mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin karena dunia ini bukanlah dunia magis macam Aernas, maka kekuatanku-pun ikut hilang seketika aku sampai di sini. Aku mencoba memanggil sepasang pedangku tetapi, nihil. Dan pada saat itu terjadi, aku baru sadar bahwa sesuatu telah berubah dalam diriku."

"Sesuatu seperti...?"

"Hmm... intinya, kekuatanku perlahan menyusut, mendekati yang dimiliki manusia biasa. Aku tidak bisa melakukan teknik-teknik itu," ia menggeleng, nampak pasrah. "Kalau begini terus, sepasang pedangku hanya akan jadi tusuk gigi saja."

"...Kita harus mengembalikanmu secepatnya ke Aernas."

Ares itu hanya mengangguk. "Meski... aku mulai menyukai dunia ini, tapi, aku sadar bahwa ini bukanlah tempat untuk orang sepertiku. Aku adalah petarung; dunia yang damai bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk menjalani kehidupanku ini."

"Wow... Itu... sangat dalam..."

"Ha, aku memang bijak. 600 tahun lebih bijak darimu, bocah."

Will terkekeh. "Kau mengingatkanku pada kisah Tiga Kerajaan, dimana ada orang yang bernama Cao Cao dijuluki sebagai 'Pahlawan dalam Kekacauan', tetapi dalam masa damai, ia-lah musuh terbesarnya. Sudah, kau pulang sana. Kau tahu jalan pulang?" sesuai dengan dugaannya, Sieghart menggeleng. "...Apa boleh buat. Sekolah bubar sekitar empat jam lagi jadi, kau harus menungguku jika tidak mau tersesat."

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa membuatnya lebih cepat? Minta izin atau apapun!"

"Tidak bisa, kakek. Aku ada remedial Bahasa Inggris nanti."

"Remedial?"

"Ah," Will mengangguk, "semacam tes ulang karena kau mendapatkan nilai jelek."

"Oh... begitu rupanya..." Sieghart manggut-manggut. "Hei, bocah, sebelum kau kembali ke kelas, belikan aku makan siang dulu."

Mendengar kata 'kelas', Will sadar ia sudah telat. Ia berlari secepat mungkin, meninggalkan Sieghart di bawah pohon rindang itu. Sieghart mengangkat bahu, menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon, mengistirahatkan diri. Mendadak, ia teringat akan Ryan dan Lire, sepasang elf pecinta alam. Ia mendengus.

Tanpa diketahuinya, para siswi yang tadi mengejarnya tengah sibuk mengambil foto dirinya dari balik jendela kelas masing-masing... Kapan lagi kesempatan emas semacam ini menghampiri mereka?

"Ah... Dewi Fortuna... terima kasih untuk berkah hari ini!" pekik mereka dalam hati.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
